Jacobs Arms
by wolflover97
Summary: Eclipse end. "Right now, I was happy were I was and always will be."  Jella, dont like, dont read, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Jacobs Arms

I floored it. Jacob was hurt, and as much as I wanted to blame Leah, I couldn't. It was my fault that the damn bloodsuckers (Jacob rubbed off on me) came here and hurt my Jacob. My Jacob, I claimed him and he can't even kiss me. I'm so selfish, he does everything for me and I can't even give him a chance. Well, at least I gave him a decent kiss, oh that kiss. It was amazing, so passionate and yet so sweet. It was perfect bliss. Ugh, Edward. I can't believe he did that. He knew that Jacob was right there and he said that we're getting married, poor Jacob.

I pulled up to the Black's tiny red house and jumped out of my crappy old truck. I heard an agonizing scream come from the house. I winced. Jacob. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, horror written on his face. I felt so bad for him. His only son was in torturing pain and he could do nothing about it. Another scream came from the house. I looked from Billy to the Pack.

They held a hard mask trying to hide the pain and sympathy for their fellow pack member. And yet another scream sounded from the tiny house, but this time it was followed with bangs. We all turned to look up at Jake's window. I could see Carlisle's shadow, a lamp and then Jake's shadow came into view. It made me want to cry. A scream came from his open mouth and if you listened closely, you could here his bones crack.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Then I saw Leah. She looked the worst. Her face held nothing but guilt and sympathy. She knew that Jake saved her life, and now he wasn't getting an award, he was getting punished. Punished for her immaturity. I felt a pang of pity for her, but it disappeared when another scream filled my eardrums. I shivered and looked back up at the house.

You could hear Jake's heavy breathing. He was in so much pain. I knew I had to make a choice, it was Edward, it always was. But I couldn't help but realize what a mistake I could be making. Jacob was right, he could offer me so much more, a family, love, a life, and when Edward changed me, there was no going back.

Just then, the screen door opened and Carlisle stepped out. My breath caught in my throat. He nodded and quickly walked over to me.

"He wants to see you." He said gently to me.

Billy thanked him and I went inside. I made my way to Jake's closet/room and opened the door, but what I saw of my Jacob made me want to cry.

He was all sweaty and bandages were wrapped around him. His breathing was heavy and he had nothing but pain and misery written on his face. He gave a soft smile when he saw me and patted the empty spot next to him with his good arm.

I cautiously walked over to his bed and gingerly sat down, trying not to shift the bed.

"Hi Bells." He said in a weak breathy voice.

I gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hi Jake."

He smiled a bit and closed his eyes. It was silent. Even more silence, ugh, I hated eerie silences. So I started to talk.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Great question! He just got his bones re-broken and you ask him how he's feeling!

He chuckled but then grabbed his ribs and moaned. I immediately panicked. I felt his ribs gently and asked him tons of questions.

"Are you ok? Can I help? Should I get Carlisle?"

He chuckled again.

"Bells, stop making me laugh, it hurts."

I gave a sheepish smile and pulled my hand away.

"I wish it didn't hurt, Jake." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Aw Bells, don't cry hon." He said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, its just that, I'm not near enough what you deserve Jake and you do everything for me and-," he cut me off.

"No, Bella, don't you ever think that way, I do what I do because I care about you and I want to, and your right, your not what I deserve, your more sweetie." He said in a sincere but stern tone.

I looked at him and saw in his eyes how much he really cared for me. Love, passion, lust, and devotion was hidden behind those dark eyes. That's when I knew my choice. I loved my choice, a life full of love, bloodsuckers and food, scratch that lots of food.

I smiled and gently leaned down and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. He smiled and reached his good arm around my waist pulling me closer. He, being Jacob, deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Before I knew it, my hands were everywhere. His face, his chest, his arms, his hair. Gosh I can't even tell you how many times I heard him moan, and not from pain.

When we finally pulled apart he gave the cheekiest smile I had ever seen.

"That was nice." He said in a dreamy tone.

I giggled and laid my head softly on his chest, avoiding his injured side. He sighed and kissed the crown of my head.

Before I knew it he was softly snoring away looking adorable with his mouth slightly open mumbling words about me and "that damn bloodsucker". I gently kissed his forehead and laid back down. I wasn't going to be leaving tonight.

Sure Edward would be mad that I didn't come home tonight, but right now; I really didn't give a damn. I was happy right were I was and always will be, Jacobs arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up practically sweating buckets, and a very warm arm secured around me. I turned slowly in Jacob's arms as not to wake and or hurt him. His hair was slightly messed up and he was still dirty from yesterday. Hmmmm, wonder if he would like a bed bath. I smiled and slinked out bed. I walked as quietly as I could out the door, only to be stopped by a groggy voice.

"Your not leaving, are you?"

I turned back towards the door and met his eyes. He looked so broken and scaredl. I smiled.

"No, I'll be right back sweetie, just relax."

He sighed in relief before laying his head back down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl before filling it with water and soap. I grabbed a washcloth and a clean bowl of water. I turned and strode back to the room, juggling all of the cleaning supplies. Jacob chuckled as I entered the room, but that only brought him more pain. I sighed as he gasped from pain. After setting down all the things in my hands, I gently brushed his messy locks away from his eyes. I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his hair; anywhere I could reach was given a sweet kiss. He sighed and relaxeed.

"Better?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled his toothy grin at me. I giggled before dipping the washcloth in the soap and water.

"Close your eyes honey." I said quietly.

He did. I ran the washcloth along his sweaty forehead. His eyes fluttered and a small smile graced his lips. I gave them a quick peck before continuing. I ran the cloth along his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and finnally his chin. I now dipped the cloth into the clean water bin and washed off the soap suds. I continued this as carefully as I could all over him, save for his injured leg. When I was done, he looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his and smiled. I kissed them with as much passion as I could get without hurting him. He moaned loudly and wrapped him good arm around me, pulling me down. My hands traveled through his hair when I noticed something. His hair needed a good washing too. Well, he did go through alot yesterday so duhh! I pulled back and giggled at his pout. I ran intot he bathroom and got his cheap 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a towel. I placed the towel on the floor at the edge of the bed and dragged the water bin on top of it.

"Jake, this is going to hurt a little bit, okay." I said to him gently.

He hesitated before nodding. I slipped my arms under his shoulders and pulled him toward the edge of the bed till his head hung over the edge. Tears rolled down his face and he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Oh Jake, are you okay sweetie, I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

I kissed all over his face hoping to make him feel better.

"I'm okay." he whispered.

I knew he was lying, but I tried to ignore it as I held up his head. I soaked the washcloth before ringing it out over his hair. When it was soaked through I squeezed some shampoo/conditioner on my hands and ran my fingers through his dark locks. He sighed, all the pain from before was almost gone. I scrubbed and scrubbed until there wasn't even a speck of dirt left. I rinsed out his hair and blow dried it. It was nice and soft now. I moved him back, with much struggle, and snuggled with him. He smelled so clean now, a musky, clean smell.

I was so happy that I chose him, Edward would be upset, but I had my love. My squeaky clean love.

**Hope yall enjoyed.**

**-Wolflover97**


End file.
